


The Bargain

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fingering, Insecurity, Loki's POV - Third Person, M/M, Past Grandmaster/Loki (Mentioned Only), Rare Pair, Rimming, Smut, bed sharing, post Thor: Ragnarok, slightly ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: “If I can make you scream my name, you’ll tell me what you’re hiding.”Loki laid with the Grandmaster to seal his favor. Loki sleeps with Bruce, in hopes of discovering a new land in which he can stay.





	The Bargain

 *

 

Loki had been minding his own business. He is laying in his bed, if it could be called that and thinking about… many things. He thinks about Thanos, his place in the universe, his brother and his mother. His thoughts are a whirlwind, and as always he is a far cry from sleep.

There is a gentle knock at the door, and the unassuming Doctor Banner enters. Loki would have rising hackles, if he had been a cat. He climbs off the bed and advances slowly. Banner holds up his hands and eyes Loki warily. Loki scowls and retreats. He distractedly picks up the thin blanket he had kicked to the floor, along with several scattered books. He vanishes the books, and after a moment, throws the blanket over his shoulders. The silence from Banner rubs at him, though he normally cherishes the lack of chatter.

“Erm, Loki?” Banner begins.

Loki turns to him. Banner stands at the entrance still, not meeting his eyes. He examines the room. Loki leans toward him, staring blankly. He cannot fathom what the human wants. He waits with solemn patience as Banner gathers his wits. It’s not like Loki has pressing matters to attend.

“Are we sleeping on the- there’s no other bed. I’m sure I could find something-”

“Think nothing of it. Thor used to sneak into my bed all the time as children, frightened that Frost Giants would eat his face, or that brothers would turn into snakes.”

Banner laughs breathily, “Thor _snuck_ into _your_ room?”

“Well, he stomped. And leapt onto the bed,” Loki informs him, expressionless.

Banner shakes his head and sits down, folding his hands on his knees. Loki steps close enough for their knees to bump. His look down to Banner carries intention. Banner meets his look, unwavering.

Loki folds. “You are here for tonight only? To seek company?”

“Everywhere else is… extremely full. I prefer to avoid sleeping in close quarters with a lot of people,” Banner replies.

“So? How long does that result in you invading my space?”

“Thor suggested that I… sleep with you. For the remainder of the journey.”

Loki raises an eyebrow at the alternate understanding of the statement. He finds he is not entirely opposed to the idea.

“Not like that! Um. If you don’t mind. I don’t hog blankets, or toss and turn. My nightmares are very… quiet,” Banner assures.

“I suppose I’m thankful you’re the only one he sent, probably not the only complaint. He only gave me this because of his… misguided brotherly attachment,” Loki commented.

Loki hogs blankets like they will disappear any moment, and his nightmares result in violent thrashing and screams of pain. He decides not to mention this. Banner is desperate for these accommodations, and he has the sense that Banner will not be too disturbed. His radiated calmness might help Loki, though nothing can be done about the blankets. Loki ponders if Banner is open to taking the place of a pillow. He does have comfortable appearance.

He is staring at Banner’s face. It is worn, a look in his eyes as though he’s seen war. Loki supposes he has, in recent times, though not the kinds of wars usually fought. Loki supposes he is always at war with himself too. It never ends. Loki can spare him from some discomfort.

Banner does not appear unsettled by the scrutiny. He blinks and averts his gaze, anyway.

“You may stay,” Loki relents.

He silently, mentally pats himself on the back when Banner’s eyes light up.

“Thank you, Loki. I don’t think he’s as misguided as you think.”

Loki pushes down the urge to smile at him, and he proceeds to occupy himself by pacing the room in thought.

 

 ***

 

 

Loki rolls over in the bed, forgetting that Banner is beside him. He stiffens, but Banner does not stir. Loki stares for a moment at his form, the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

His eyesight has always been better in the dark than an Asgardian. The chilled plains of Jotunheim did not have much light to speak of, after all. Before he had the knowledge, he had assumed it was magic, or most Asgardians had terrible eyesight by comparison somehow.

Banner has been a quiet roommate indeed, better than Thor. He does snore a little, but he does not drool or shout. Occasionally, he would snuffle and rub his eyes, or grit his teeth and groan. The former was kind of endearing.

At first, he was reluctant. He was lucky to have his own room on this overcrowded ship. He doesn’t care to close his eyes around so many who might wish him dead. Most of them are not killers, but he will not take his chances. Rage can make people do things they normally would not. So, the vulnerable position of sleep would have eluded him for as long as possible. Mild heroics in battle aside, it does not erase his mischief, dark deeds, or make him trustworthy.

He has little doubt Banner would withhold further bloodshed. Despite his angry side, it is obvious his other part preferred to avoid conflict. A small part of Loki is thankful Hulk knocked some sense into his muddled brain.

In his youth, Thor and Loki often found the best sleep in the same bed. In some ways he misses it, that closeness, but those days are long past. He may allow a hug, and he returns the designation of brother with less sarcasm.

He has started thinking of Frigga as his mother again. Which is good, as it felt like a betrayal of her memory, somewhere deep down.

Banner is tolerable. He is possibly more than tolerable. They have made light, cautious conversation that blurs in Loki’s mind. He cannot remember the last time he actually had a friend outside of family. Most are not interested in befriending him, or they turn away after a time, if they were not initially obligated. Even with that, things can go awry (Odin’s opinion of him was always so confusing, he still can’t make sense of it all).

His general resistance to bed or room sharing notwithstanding, Banner is almost pleasant. He is clean, mannerly, and quiet. In short, everything that Thor was not.

He’s so peaceful and nonthreatening. But underneath lurks incredible power. Yet he knows Banner would be rid of it if he could.

Loki has only one real power aside from his magic. That is his silver tongue, which he has developed for a different kind of talent than only weaving words. It came to use recently, in convincing the Grandmaster to spare his life. He was easily enchanted by Loki, but he needed to seal the deal. Therein laid a problem, but Loki is a swift learner, and the Grandmaster an eager teacher.

He clenches his fist and shifts again. He turns on his back, stretching his legs. Frowning, he folds them again and pushes up on the pillow. He wriggles his shoulders, then his hips. He inspects Bruce, but he has not moved a muscle. He appears comfortable and unprovoked by his dreams thus far.

In frustration, Loki grabs his pillow and throws it across the room. He immediately regrets the action. He wraps his arms around his legs and whines softly.

Banner mutters, “Can’t sleep?”

Loki contains his alarm. “Were you awake the entire time?”

“Mm. Meditating.”

“Ah. I should have considered. I often do this as well. However, at the moment, I am quite agitated.”

“You talk so differently than your brother,” Banner comments. He sounds mildly pleased.

“This is because I put my intellect to different use.”

“You mean you believe yourself more intelligent.”

“You have stated it, not I.”

Banner chuckles. It’s a deep sound that makes his skin tingle.

“Thor isn’t dumb, but he’s no intellectual either,” Banner says, “He needs work on his social skills just the same.”

“We are in the similar boat there. He knows how to make friends, but not how to be a good one. Sif could often be heard screeching at him across all of Asgard.”

They both giggle, and there is a lot of wheezing and lip biting in an effort not to be too loud. Loki stifles his a little, in the crook of his arm. Banner wipes his eyes and settles on his side, resting his weight on a bent arm. Loki stretches, shifting to rest his head in his palm. His leg bumps Banner’s, and neither of them move away. His mind focuses sharply on the point of contact.

Banner’s expression turns serious, and Loki braces himself.

“What’s bothering you?” His voice is wary, as though expecting to get rebuked.

For some strange reason he admits, “I have given something, that I did not yet want taken. It cannot be returned.”

“What? To whom?”

“None of your concern,” Loki flicks his wrist dismissively. He does not know if Banner can see the gesture.

Banner grabs his wrist. Loki yanks it away, and he is met with no resistance.

“Talking about it might help you sleep. It won’t leave this room I swear.”

“Swear upon your troth,” Loki commands.

“My what? You know what, fine, yes, I swear upon my troth that whatever you confide in me will not leave our cabin, on this spaceship,” Banner relents.

Loki licks his lips.

“To this being, I gave my—he wanted—for the first—”

The words are stuck somewhere in his throat. Loki chokes on them. Embarrassed, he folds his arms and rolls over to his other side.

“Nevermind,” Banner hurries to say, “It’s your personal stuff to divulge as you will.”

Loki is surprised to not be goaded or pleaded with, and he sighs in relief.

“Thank you.”

And then because he wants to give him something, “I frequently accompanied the Grandmaster to his bed for physical pleasure, to fully win and maintain his favor. Do not tell Thor.”

Banner chokes now. It sounds like he is holding back laughter.

“I’ll just have to imagine what the look on Thor’s face would be,” Banner whispers, voice strained.

“I believe he would return there, to tear his limbs off, in the name of my honor,” Loki adds.

Banner loses it, shoving his face in the terrible, flat pillow to muffle his guffaws. Loki lets slip his own little chuckle, despite the withheld knowledge churning in his brain. He starts to doze with images of Thor’s outrage.

 

 ***

 

 

He awakens to softness under his head, which cannot be right. It is also hairy, a far cry from the scratchy cloth of the pillows. He has, at some point, moved to lay upon Banner’s belly.

He takes in a slow breath and says, “I assure you Dr. Banner, this was not intentional.”

Loki only just realizes the hand buried in his hair. He touches it with tentative fingertips, wondrously.

“What is this?”

“Sorry, happened while I was… dreaming. Started petting your hair before I was fully awake, stopped but forgot to pull my hand away,” Banner replies.

The appendage twitches, but he does not pull away. Loki presses his palm on it briefly, hoping the message gets across. He retracts his arm and curls it against his chest.

“It’s soft,” Banner murmurs softly, likely not intending for Loki to hear.

“I have to say, this is preferable to the pillow.”

“You can stay, I don’t mind.”

Loki has to ask, “Why do you sleep with no shirt?”

Banner had a shirt on before, while he had apparently been meditating. He must have taken it off when he decided he would be able to sleep.

“It’s kind of hot in this tiny cot with the two of us pressed together. Plus, it can’t hurt to be prepared.”

Loki tenses and his eyes widen.

“Don’t worry, I would be sure you got out of the way,” Banner comforts him, “I’ve been able to hold control longer for a while, when I’m startled.”

This had not been Loki’s thought. His only, wrongful concern, was that Banner had prepared for, and expected it of Loki to come onto him. It was ludicrous, that he should think Banner would find claiming Loki within his rights. Even if Loki did offer, he is sure to be turned down.

“Reassuring. However, you can you guarantee the Hulk would not target me for a second round?”

“Actually… he would think it through at least. You could bargain with him on some level,” Banner offers.

Loki winces. He bites his knuckles to stop a whimper from escaping.

He sits up to meet Banner’s eye. “I have had quite enough of making deals, for a lifetime.”

He is staring at Loki as though he desperately wants to ask, but he keeps his mouth shut. Loki nods and softens to show his appreciation. He sinks back down, and he silently allows Banner’s fingers to thread in his hair again. He soothingly strokes his scalp.

That is when Thor walks in.

“Awaken and elevate yourselves! We must discuss the future of Asgard, and--”

Loki jerks away from Banner. In the entrance, Thor pauses, his eyes widen, and he drops something. Loki does not look to see what it is, but he shuts his eyes tightly instead. Banner freezes and removes his hand.

“You have been given my brother’s flower? Splendid! You two are a great match.”

Loki begins, “Thor! Have you no shame? What even makes you think that I never—”

Banner shouts over him, “Wait, his what? I— I didn’t— we didn’t— Loki, a virgin? Doubtful.”

Banner shoots a wholly disbelieving look at them both. Loki finds some amusement in Banner’s faith in his ability to get laid. However, it is a misguided assumption.

“I have important matters to attend to. I shall give you a little more time to yourselves,” Thor states, following it with a wink. With that, he sweeps out of the room.

Loki’s stomach has dropped to take residence at the lowest point of the ship. He presses his hand to his mouth, pinching his lips together, and he waits. Banner sits up and stares at Loki. He chews on his lip, opens his mouth. He closes it with a snap and shakes his head.

Loki sighs and drops his hand. Their fingers brush. Bruce’s eyes dart down for a moment, and there is no other reaction.

“I am no virgin anymore. Well, depending on one’s basis, but I consider it so. I admit, Thor is not _so_ far off the mark.”

“How could no one— almost no one— you’re gorgeous, interesting, clever, intelligent— I’m saying in a totally objective and not weird way.”

“Cease your rambling.”

“Hold on, hold on. So, when you said you slept with—”

“Yes, him.”

“Was it. Um. Good. I mean, you don’t have to answer that,” Banner says, “It’s just people tend to ask for some reason. But it’s— It’s really nosy, forget it.”

Loki rolls his eyes and leans forward to hug his own knees.

“It was alright. Certainly did not live up to my imagination, which is considerably vivid,” Loki reveals, turning to stare at some point on Banner’s knee. “Nothing to shout about within the halls of Valhalla.”

Banner mumbles unintelligibly.

“What? Speak for it to be heard,” Loki demands, forcefully grabbing the pillow and leaning closer.

Banner mumbles still, “I could give you something to shout about.”

Then, he turns away, ears red.

“I think Tony’s essence may have seeped into my skin.”

“A challenge? Or perhaps a bargain?”

“Not like that,” Banner says, making a face.

“The conditions?”

“If I can make you scream my name, you’ll tell me what you’re hiding.”

Bruce’s face screws up a little, and his shoulders push forward; as though he is trying to exude confidence alongside his words. The effort it is in vain. Loki laughs, shrilly.

“What makes you think I’m hiding something? You merely find me untrustworthy?”

“I can see it in the shiftiness of your eyes,” Banner accuses, “Let’s just say, I’ve learned to spot when someone is keeping something secret, but they feel guilty about it.”

Loki scoffs. Banner holds Loki’s gaze, a challenge in his eye.

Loki asks mockingly, “And if you lose?”

“I suspect you possess something you shouldn’t but I won’t mention it to Thor,” Banner says slowly, “And I won’t intervene if you want to disappear.”

Loki coughs. “What you could possibly think that you know— I didn’t take any—”

Loki’s mouth snaps shut, cutting himself off. Banner smirks, the first time Loki has seen such an expression on his face. Apparently, a little mischief lurks deep within.

“You aren’t the only clever person on this ship. By the way, I’m curious how you happened to get on the ship just in time?”

Unexpectedly, Loki feels a surge of desire. “I accept your terms.”

Banner twitches, as though he was not expecting it to be so easy. Oh, but Loki is not about to make this a simple matter.

“Now.”

“Uh. What about…?”

“He gave us time to ourselves, did he not?”

Banner nods. Loki gives him no warning before he captures his lips in a searing kiss. Despite trying to catch him off guard, Banner kisses back fervently. Loki immediately cups his crotch and pushes his tongue against his lips.

Banner allows his tongue a brief exploration. But he is not a pushover. He gives Loki’s tongue a slow suck, then pushes into Loki’s mouth.

He has no protest, and he moans at the welcome invader. Banner slides on top of him, only to break the kiss, panting. Loki glares up at him.

“What?”

“Give me a moment,” Banner says emphatically. There is slight green at his temples. Loki cups his cheek.

“Green one, Hulk. Listen, closely, I know you hear,” Loki murmurs, “There is no threat present.”

Banner’s eyes flash green, but he settles. His breathing slows, and he drops a kiss to Loki’s mouth. Loki curls his fingers in his hair, yanks him down and nips his bottom lip.

“You will fuck me _now_ ,” Loki demands.

Banner snorts. “Patience your highness, we’re getting there.”

Without further ado, they both strip their clothing. Banner pauses and brushes a hand over his own thigh. He sucks his bottom lip and glances away.

“Shyness, Banner?”

“It’s been a while. Since I— Not sure if I can even—”

“You are more or less the one who began this. And remember I’ve only one person under the belt myself. You could not possibly be worse, I think.”

Banner nods shortly and straddles his lap. He brushes a hand up Loki’s spine, from the base, and he strokes his shoulder blade.

“Lay on your stomach?” Banner’s voice is soft, genuine.

It does not allow fear to take root in Loki’s being. He relaxes, and Banner’s warmth seeps into his skin.

Loki raises an eyebrow but he acquiesces, “As you wish.”

He pillows his head with his arms, and he tries to ignore the nervous fluttering in his stomach. The first thing he registers is the brush of Banner’s member across his bottom.

Banner rubs his nose on the back of his neck. He feels a soft puff of breath, then a kiss.

There is the wet sensation of tongue, and a small sound escapes Loki. The licking continues, all the way down his spine. Banner pecks each cheek of his bum. He strokes Loki’s thighs, and Loki feels his thumbs do _something_.

His tongue is _there_ , right _there_. Loki lets out another soft cry and fights to hold still. He does not wish to knock Banner out of place.

Oh, but this is something else. It is soft, slow and intimate. It’s nothing like that fast, hard sex the Grandmaster _partook_ of him. Loki did not hate it exactly, but he was not always a very active participant. Most times, Loki allowed it to keep him in a pleasant mood. He was protecting his own skin, but it was hardly abhorrent.

But he did not love his first. He did not even care for him much as a person, beyond the artificial. Despite not knowing Banner long, already his feelings are deeper than that. He wants to know the man, not just toss him aside when this is over. He aches a little, because he is not entirely certain if Banner would want to be friends or even lovers.

Banner laps persistently at his entrance. Loki quivers with delight. Surely it can only go uphill from here. Loki can not see him as the deceptive type, at least not in these matters. He would not be doing this with Loki only for the purpose of satisfaction. If someone in this situation cannot be trusted, it is Loki. He doesn’t even trust himself to do this right.

He’s so unfamiliar with the concept.

Loki feels Banner’s tongue press into his entrance. A moan bursts out of him.

“Bru-uce,” he pants, uselessly. Loki can’t form more words.

Regardless, he seems to understand. For a moment, the weight disappears of his back. There’s the sound of Banner — no, Bruce, banging around in the room. Then, a silky, thick finger enters him, and he yells.

“Oh, Norns _help_ me!”

Bruce complies. As everything else, it’s slow going and oh so savory. He strokes with one finger and crooks it. Something lights up in Loki, and he bucks off the bed.

“I find this situation inadequate,” he pants. Bruce pauses, and Loki can sense his confusion.

He wriggles encouragingly. “I need more. Bruce, give me it _all_.”

Apparently losing some of his preached patience, Bruce slicks his fingers and adds two more, scissoring them rapidly. Loki moans continuously, barely able to take a breath.

“Yes, Loki that’s it. Soon I’ll have you where I want, isn’t that right?” Bruce whispers.

“Bruce, _Bruce_ ! I’m all yours. All _yours_.”

Bruce is rubbing that spot inside of him, causing something else to build deep within. It feels trapped, _screaming_ for release. Loki raises his hips, and there’s no need for words. Bruce takes his erection in hand, giving slow strokes.

“Ti—Ergh, Bruce _can you please_ —!”

The grip tightens, and Bruce squeezes the tip. Loki dips into it, and he can feel where his pre-come has soiled the sheet. His cockhead drags right through it, and he groans. He aches all over. He’s ready. His balls draw up, and the edge is so close.

“Val-Valhalla- _ah, ah_ ,” he cries. “Please, I’m there, I’m there. _Let_ me.”

Until Bruce pulls his hand away. Loki keens desperately. The fingers have not stopped, sliding in and out with a slightly wet sound. Bruce cups his balls and tugs. It happens just as his fingers slide in sharply, curling and rubbing hard on that spot inside of him.

“Scream my name to heav- Valhalla. Loki, tell them!”

“Bruce,” he screams in a crescendo, “Bruce, fucking Hel! Bruce!”

His voice bounces off the walls, and he comes, with a guttural moan. He shivers violently as Bruce strokes him through the orgasm. Bruce removes himself, allowing Loki to turn and collapse on his back.

Bruce dives in for another kiss soon enough, and Loki responds eagerly. He nips at Bruce’s jaw, biting his way up to the ear. He tugs with his teeth, then circles with his tongue, to the tune of his groans. Loki gives his bum a quick squeeze, then he finally takes his member in hand.

He gives a light, teasing stroke, causing Bruce to cry his name. He tightens his hold, and Bruce rocks into the circle of his hand. It leaks over his fingers, and he spreads it over the cock to ease the friction. Bruce gasps when he flexes his thumb, allowing it to catch on the head.

He shoves Bruce down on the bed, no preamble needed. He scoots down and gives his erection a teasing lick. Bruce grips his hair and bucks his hips.

“Loki,” he pleads. He’s so pretty.

Loki strokes him progressively from hip to knee. He slips his hand to the inside of his thigh, running his thumb over the sack. He mouths at the base of his cock, glancing up only to catch the look on his face as he begs again.

“Worry not, I am dying to taste you.”

In a swift movement, he has swallowed him down. He keens and bucks his hips again, brushing against Loki’s throat. He grips his hips, carefully at first. Realizing that the pressure will not cause him severe injury, he digs in. His neck prickles, and he raises his eyes to see Bruce staring at him intensely. It must have some effect, because Bruce drops his head down with a deep moan.

“No idea how you look,” Bruce comments breathlessly.

Loki hums and bobs his head, only encouraging further sounds from Bruce’s throat. His own member gives an interested twitch, and it will probably be ready again in no time. He wonders if Bruce can match his stamina.

He cups his balls and rolls them in his hand to get a good feel. Even as he does this, he hums again. He pulls back. The head of it remains in his mouth, while he massages it with his tongue.

“Ah, _ah_. Oh, Loki…”

The taste of pre-come is slightly bitter, yet delightful. Bruce’s balls have pulled tight in his hand. He gives a firm press to the head with his tongue, stroking his entrance with his thumb at the same time. Bruce gasps wordlessly, straining to move his hips, but Loki’s grip does not waver. His orgasm bursts across his tongue, and Loki takes it.

He shudders, and he loses some of the come out of the side of his mouth. He levers himself up with a hand on Bruce’s thigh and coughs a bit.

“Alright?” Bruce’s voice is wonderful, husky.

Loki wipes off the release with the back of his hand, dragging his tongue from wrist to fingertips in order to clean it. He watches Bruce’s gaze follow his every move. He grins widely. Bruce lays his palm on Loki’s shoulder, proceeding to rub up and down the length of his back.

Loki is sporting an erection again, but he leans down and lays his head on Bruce’s chest.

“Lovely.”

The long, peaceful pause indicates that Bruce has forgotten all about the little deal. He plays soothingly with Loki’s hair, his eyes half-lidded. He will begin to doze soon. Loki allows himself a moment to bask in the quiet glow.

He swallows past a lump in his throat, and the desire to spill his knowledge is impossible to overcome. He caresses Bruce along the side and thumbs his nipple thoughtfully. He reaches for Bruce’s hand, sprawled across the bed, to tangle their fingers.

He stares at the ruined sheet, his cheek still pressed to Bruce’s skin and smiles.

“I have the Tesseract.”

His eyes pop open. He tenses quick, fingernails digging unintentionally into Loki’s skin.

“What have you done?”

 

 ***

 

 

Loki finds himself waking just shy of the start of the morning cycle. He rolls over on his stomach and stretches out his arms. Gingerly, he slips off the bed as not to arouse Bruce. It is highly likely he is a light sleeper. He gives the Tesseract a passing glance, secure in the crook of Bruce’s arm.

He heads down the hall and peers around the corner. Thor is awake, inclined to rise early while Loki is prone to lazing about until high sun. He is hungrily devouring what Loki has dubbed Space Mush. Needless to say, but he is restraining his energy output to lessen the need for food intake. The stuff is revolting. Near him is the Valkyrie (he remains unaware of her true name), conversing with Asgard’s own Idunn VII, keeper of the orchards.

She caresses her pouch of seeds and laments, “I cannot be certain they will even thrive on Midgard.”

Idunn always carries pouches of seeds around, just in case he supposes, since Ragnarok could have been upon them at any moment. The suddenness held true to the wariness of some, whom he had once thought fanciful.

“You'll figure it out,” Valkyrie soothes, somewhat awkwardly. She rubs her thumb in a circular motion on Idunn’s wrist.

Loki averts his eyes from the tender gesture. He fears he will never again experience it from the one he wants.

Valkyrie merely chews her lip, clearly at a loss for how to continue. Idunn sees not, staring down at her cupped palm sadly. It's obvious she had not recently participated in a civil (or rather, mundane) conversation between more or less equals. Aside from Hulk, but those two had acquired some bizarre understanding of each other. Loki frowns at that. He gives a mental shake, for he is not jealous.

Loki refuses to bow to such a base emotion. It is unfathomably far beneath him to envy anyone's friendship. He is better off alone, besides, no one has ever found his friendship worth it. To Hel with them. Nothing is going to change. It's perfectly fine, more predictable that way.

Thor finishes and spots him, prompting Loki to take a nervous step back. This manages to alert Thor something is amiss, and Loki watches his gears turn. Bruce brushes briskly past him. Cautiously, he follows behind. The women glare at him when he sets the glowing cube in the middle of the table. Loki looks on sheepishly from a distance. Thor shifts and crosses his arms.

He mumbles with reproach, “Loki…”

Valkyrie’s eyes brush over the object, and she scowls at Loki. Idunn has an expression of puzzled curiosity, seeming aware she is not privy to the reason for their silent battle.

“At least he has… chosen not to hold out on us any longer,” Bruce offers, reaching out to Loki.

Loki slips his hand hesitantly in Bruce’s and receives a reassuring squeeze. He stares at his calm face in surprise.

“Regardless,” Thor states, “My brother had endangered us all.”

Loki winces and tries to pull free, but Bruce holds fast. As though on cue, a distant explosion rocks the ship...

** 

 

 


End file.
